


The One where Peter Realises

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Attraction, Control, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Protective Peter, age-difference, clueless stiles, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter shifts in a different way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Peter Realises

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, beautifuls xx

Obviously, the problem is- 

Peter’s soul mate is so much younger than him. And Peter- the man, he knows that you shouldn’t lust after children- especially five year olds with amber eyes and dimpled cheeks, and he doesn’t. He just wants to protect Stiles, to possess him, to provide for him. Protect, possess, provide, it’s a mantra in his head. 

His wolf, yearns to mate. It doesn’t understand- the animalistic side of him, that Stiles is too young, way too young, he just wants to pin down the little boy, to mount, and to mate. To rut and pop his knot, and make the little boy howl. 

Peter the man first feels that way when Stiles is fourteen years old. The two of them are sitting on the couch, some rerun playing on the television, while Stiles talks about the latest piece of ancient latin text he’s managed to decipher, using a mathematical formula he adapted from math class. 

Peter’s nodding, when Stiles stretches as he talks-

it’s not the wolf. 

For the first time, Peter’s human side feels a rush of lust, and want. He freezes; staring as he begins to stir. Stiles is gorgeous. Holy fuck, when did he become so tempting? The damn plaid is soft against pale skin, and those moles are cute but now they’re…they’re…Peter wants to kiss each one, drag his tongue between them. That long, beautiful neck, Peter wants to bite his nipples, wants to catch his waist and grind. 

He stands jerkily, now that he wants it, and his wolf wants it- he has to go. He needs to breathe something that isn’t the deliciousness of Stiles’ scent. 

‘You alright, Peter?’ Stiles asks, concern lacing his words ‘do you want something to drink-‘

 _Don’t provide for me. For the love of god._ Peter growls, and Stiles scrunches his nose

‘Sit down, please,’ he tugs on Peter’s arm, and Peter falls limp onto the couch, and lets Stiles rush to get him water. 

‘Stiles, I really need to go.’ He says, teeth grit together, as calm as he can manage. ‘You need to let me leave, now.’ 

‘Why? What’s wrong?’ Stiles sighs, ‘okay, fine. You obviously don’t wanna tell me- but here, at least take a your phone, if you want to talk.’ He reaches over the couch arm to unplug Peter’s phone from the charge-

but Peter just sees that pert ass sticking out to him. An invitation, and when Stiles turns around, he’s gone. 

…

…

…

‘There you are,’ Stiles smiles up at him, as Peter lands softly in through the window. The room is dark, lit only by the small bedside lamp and Stiles’ laptop where White Collar is playing, and he’s half propped up by the pillows, clad in only his underwear ‘you feeling alright, Wolfie?’

Peter wants to suck him off. ‘Yeah,’ he says, voice parched ‘yeah, let’s watch.’ He sits atop the blankets and Stiles nuzzles into his friend. Clueless that Peter is his soul mate, and that Peter thinks he’s gorgeous. 

‘Look how beautiful Neal is,’ Stiles sighs ‘the best con-men are lovely to look at.’

‘You’d be an excellent one, then,’ Peter remarks cooly, and Stiles rolls his eyes 

‘Even if I was good-looking enough to be a con-man, I’m a terrible liar.’

Peter chuckles ‘you are a bit.’

Stiles whacks him, and they fall asleep.

 

It’s tough, and never goes away, but Peter better controls it. His role is after all, to always be what Stiles needs. He tempers his needs so he can hug Stiles without his hard-on pressing against the boy's thigh. And of course, when Stiles hits eighteen, he gets to keep the boy hostage in bed all day long, and Stiles always begs for more.

**Author's Note:**

> There are honestly never enough prompts, even if I don't do yours, it inspires me with other ideas, and most of the time guys, I do write yours! To the person who wanted de-aged Peter, sorry it's taking me so long, I've written like three rough different variations of it, but it should be up soon :) xx 
> 
> So, prompt and comment!
> 
> Honestly, I check my inbox all day long, and the more there are, the more I wanna write xxx


End file.
